


soleil

by Alice_Klein



Series: Summer Fragment [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, OOC?, Romance, Summer, highschool!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Jitsui terjatuh namun Hatano selalu berhasil menangkapnya.





	soleil

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hyahooo! akhirnya bisa balik lagi bawain kolab bareng alice-suki QvQ
> 
> Anyway, selamat membaca!!
> 
> **Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji**
> 
> **Summer Fragment Series © Alice to Suki**
> 
> **Summer Fragment Pic © suki_pie**
> 
> **"Kami tak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil apapun atas fanfiksi ini."**

* * *

 

“Ini cat hitam dan putih yang kau butuhkan, Jitsui.”

Jitsui yang semula memusatkan seluruh atensi pada kain putih bersketsa di lantai, lantas menoleh.

“Terima kasih, Hatano-san.” Senyumnya terkulum apik dan manis, “Bisa kau taruh di sudut sana?” Pensil menggantikan telunjuk.

“Tentu.”

Hatano mengikuti perintah dan Jitsui kembali berjibaku menggoreskan karbon runcing pada media. Jelas dalam senandung kecil yang sayup-sayup Hatano dengar, Jitsui menikmati mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia bukannya ingin jadi interupsi, tapi keburu kepalang penasaran sampai-sampai mendekat dan berjongkok di sisi sang pelukis dadakan.

“Menggambar apa?”

“Sebentar.” Ia meminta waktu untuk memberi goresan tegas. Terbentuklah sebuah garis panjang di pojok kiri atas, “Kembang api dan lampion. Baru sketsa kasar, jadi acak-acakan.”

“Ah, pantas saja kelihatan abstrak.”

Jitsui tak kuasa menahan kekehnya. Dari dulu, Hatano selalu punya pandangan tersendiri dan Jitsui sudah tak pernah merasa kesal lagi mendengar pernyataannya.

Ruangan itu hanya berisi mereka berdua dengan berbagai macam ornamen berbau musim panas setengah jadi. Serpih-serpih kertas warna-warni saja masih mendominasi sebagian besar wilayah lantai, menjadikannya seperti baru saja terselenggara parade besar. Hatano sedikit bertanya, sesibuk itukah divisi dekorasi sampai-sampai lupa mendekor tempatnya sendiri? Tapi yang lebih aneh lagi, ia menemukan seorang Jitsui seorang diri di antara semua kekacauan ini.

“Yang lain ke mana?” Akhirnya ia sempatkan untuk mengutarakan pertanyaan.

“Beberapa istirahat, beberapa survey soal bahan baku lainnya.”

Hatano mendengus, “Dan kau memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan salah satu di antara keduanya?”

“Kau lihat aku di sini, jadi bagaimana menurutmu?” Simpul penuh teka-teki terbentuk.

“Dasar.”

Hening mengambil alih. Hanya terdengar suara gurat pensil beradu dengan permukaan kain. Hatano memperhatikan betapa giatnya Jitsui mengekspresikan diri.

“Butuh bantuan?”

“Divisi logistik tempatmu, Hatano-san.”

“Nilai mata pelajaran seniku cukup bagus kok ...”

“Tugasmu bukan di si—“

“ ... dan aku bisa menggambar kucing yang lucu.”

Tawa Jitsui langsung meledak bersamaan pensilnya terlepas dari genggaman. Hatano malah jadi ikut terkekeh melihat reaksi sang pemilik surai legam.

“Astaga, Hatano-san!” Jitsui belum berhasil berhenti, gelak tawanya masih bersisa.

Sedang Hatano bisa lebih dahulu mengendalikan diri, “Kau kaget, Jitsui?”

Butuh beberapa saat dan Jitsui mulai dapat berujar dengan benar, “Bukan pada kemampuan menggambar Hatano-san. Tapi pada pemilihan katanya. ‘Lucu’ itu bukan perbendaharaan kata-kata Hatano-san.”

“Masa, sih?” Ia tersenyum miring, “Sesekali memakai kata-kata itu kan tak apa.”

“Iya, tidak apa-apa kok.” Akhirnya Jitsui melirik. Manik jelaga bulatnya tampak jernih menatap Hatano, “Kalau begitu Hatano-san boleh membantu, deh. Tapi hanya gambar kucing lucu saja, ya?”

Cengirannya naik tipis, “Serahkan padaku!” Pensil yang tergeletak, Hatano ambil alih. Dipenuhi konfidensi, ia menggulung lengan seragamnya. Tanda ia siap perang. “Gambar di bagian mana?”

“Ah, di sana—“ Jitsui menyondongkan sedikit tubuhnya sembari menunjuk pada bidang kosong, “—Hatano-san bisa gambar kucingnya di sana.”

“Oke!”

Giliran Jitsui yang memandangi, Hatano tetap serius membuat sketsa kucing yang ia gadang-gadang akan lucu. Jitsui menanti dengan tenang, memberi ruang untuk sang kawan.

“ _Yosh_ , selesai!” Pensil diangkat, dada sedikit dibusungkan, “Bagaimana?”

Jelaga Jitsui mencermati. Ia merasa menjadi juri dadakan karena harus menilai apa yang tergores di sana.

“Wah, benar-benar lucu.” Kedua tangannya bertangkup di depan wajah; kagum.

“Nah, kan! Aku tak bohong.”

Jitsui menyelidiki kembali, “Sekilas mirip Yoru, ya?”

“Memang Yoru.”

“Eh? Ternyata benar, ya? Kalau begitu sudah dipastikan warnanya akan hitam.” Kekehan kecil dituai, Hatano turut menuai.

Tawa disela ketika dering telepon terdengar. Mengenali bunyinya, Hatano langsung merogoh saku.

“Aku disuruh kembali.” Ucapnya sambil beranjak berdiri.

“Ah, iya. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membawa catnya kemari, Hatano-san.”

“Bukan masalah. Kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan, katakan saja.”

Jitsui melempar senyum dan anggukan singkat, Hatano balas seraya berlalu keluar ruangan.

**.**

**.**

 

Pentas seni sekolah, acara yang akan terselenggara sekitar delapan hari lagi. Selayaknya acara akbar, seluruh divisi mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya agar perhelatan dapat terselenggara maksimal. Tak terkecuali untuk divisi dekorasi yang dikepalai oleh Jitsui.

Sebagai seseorang yang dipercaya untuk mengoordinasi bidang hias menghias lokasi acara, Jitsui pun sampai merelakan waktunya untuk mengejar naskah kasar _manga_ dan lebih mengedepankan tugas ini (ia sudah meminta izin pada editor-nya, tentu saja. Dengan catatan _draft chapter_ selanjutnya juga harus sudah selesai dua minggu lagi).

“Jitsui-kun! Tolong bawa ini, ya!”

“A-ah, iya.”

Kotak kardus yang diisi oleh berbagai kertas warna, perkakas kecil, dan beberapa gulungan karton menjulang, langsung diserahterimakan. Jitsui membatin. Massa-nya tak seberapa, tapi cukup membuatnya kewalahan karena posisi karton yang sewaktu-waktu dapat jatuh dan gulungannya pun dapat terlepas.

“Terima kasih!”

“Terima kasih kembali.” Jitsui tersenyum tipis pada gadis yang sebelumnya meminta pertolongan, “Aku duluan.”

“ _Un_! Hati-hati!”

Anggukan samar, Jitsui tunjukkan dan ia berlalu melintasi lorong sekolah yang nampak tak lengang, namun nampak tak riuh juga. Sempat berpikir jika orang-orang mungkin sedang istirahat atau melaksanakan mandat yang telah diberikan.

_Bagaimana dengan Hatano? Apa dia sibuk juga?_

Ah, tentu saja kan? Divisi logistik juga pasti sedang kerepotan. Memindahkan barang (besar maupun kecil, berat maupun ringan), mengecek kondisi alat, dan tetek bengek belakang layar pun depan layar mesti mereka periksa dengan teliti. Pekerjaan mereka nyaris bersinggungan dengan segala hal.

Jitsui mengembuskan napas. Jika beruntung, Hatano bisa ia ajak makan bento bersama di atas atap sekolah seperti biasanya. Tapi kemungkinannya kecil, ia tahu itu.

Ia harus menuruni tangga untuk mencapai ruangan divisi dekorasi di lantai satu. Anak tangga sudah terlihat di depannya. Perlahan, kakinya meniti.

Tapi sial karena konsentrasinya malah buyar saat gulungan karton tak bisa diam pada tempatnya. Iris jelaganya membulat, seketika menyadari pijakannya hilang. Gaya tarik bumi mengambil alih dan kotak terlepas dari genggamannya hingga isinya tumpah ruah.

Jitsui akan berakhir tercerai-berai seperti potongan kertas warna-warni dari dalam kotaknya yang ikut ditarik gravitasi ...

... kalau saja tak ada lengan kokoh yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

“Astaga, nyaris saja.”

Jitsui terlalu kaget untuk dapat bereaksi.

Dari suara, tak perlu Jitsui menoleh untuk tahu napas siapa yang menggelitik tengkuknya.

Lengan yang sempat mengerat, dilepaskan sesudahnya. Jitsui berbalik dan benar saja, ia mendapati Hatano sebagai orang yang menyelamatkannya dari resiko patah tulang dan luka benturan keras.

“Kau tidak apa-apa, Jitsui? Ada yang terluka.”

Surai kelamnya ikut bergerak seirama ketika menggeleng pelan, “Aku tidak apa-apa, Hatano-san. Terima kasih banyak.” Jitsui membungkuk.

Hatano mengibas tangan, “Bukan masalah. Kau harus lebih hati-hati. Beruntung aku dapat menangkap tubuhmu lebih dulu.”

Jitsui terkekeh beriringan dengan badannya yang ditegakkan, “Maaf, pikiranku sedang tak fokus tadi.”

“Ah, aku paham. Pasti sibuk, ya?”

“Iya, seperti itulah.”

Hatano berdehem singkat, “Omong-omong ... pulang sekolah nanti, kau kosong?”

“Eh?” Mata berkedip dua kali, “Memang  kenapa kalau aku kosong?”

Gelagat canggung Hatano dapat Jitsui endus. “Err, kudengar dari Amari ... ada toko _crepe_ baru dibuka dekat sini dan aku mau mengajakmu ke sana.” Pemuda itu menimpali cepat-cepat, “T-tapi kalau kau sibuk, tidak apa-apa sih. Aku tak memaksa.”

Jitsui mendengus geli, “Iya, aku sibuk.” Hatano sempat lupa kalau Jitsui adalah anak yang penuh kejutan, “Tapi aku bisa meluangkan waktuku untukmu.”

“H-hei, kubilang kan tak usah dipaksakan kalau tak bisa.”

“Aku tak memaksakan diri.” Bahunya terangkat sekilas, “Aku butuh istirahat juga, lagi pula.”

“O-oh, oke ...” Hatano mengusap belakang kepalanya. _Sekarang apa?_ “Kalau begitu ... jam 4?”

Senyum tipis diulas, “Jam 4.”

Itu konfirmasi dan kedua sudut bibir Hatano naik sewaktu mendengarnya.

**.**

**.**

Kening Hatano berkerut, “... sebanyak itu bakal habis?”

Pemilik surai kelam mengangguk, senyumnya terukir percaya diri.

Crepe dengan topping krim kocok, buah _strawberry_ , _blueberry_ , _raspberry_ , saus cokelat, dan dua batang _pocky_ di hadapan Jitsui memang terlihat menggugah ... tapi bagi sebagian orang dan Hatano termasuk salah satu pengecualiannya. Hatano malah mual melihat segala hal manis dimasukkan ke sana. Baginya satu jenis saja cukup, seperti _topping_ mangga untuk _crepe_ -nya. Cukup manis dan tidak berlebihan.

“Hatano-san mau mencobanya?” Jitsui menawarkan dengan mulut setengah penuh.

Hatano menelan ludah, “T-tidak usah, deh. Terima kasih.” Ia pilih untuk menggigit _crepe_ buah-buahan tropis miliknya.

Jitsui mengangguk singkat lalu lanjut makan.

Waktu itu jalanan lengang, tak terlalu ramai orang lalu lalang. Bahkan yang nampak sedari tadi oleh Hatano hanya beberapa kucing liar—sayang sekali Yoru tak terlihat, padahal mau Hatano beri sisa bekal makan siangnya tadi.

Ia dan Jitsui kerap pulang sekolah bersama sejak menginjak bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Rumah mereka berdua beda satu blok, sebetulnya. Tapi baik Hatano maupun Jitsui, tak masalah dengan hal itu.

Hatano senang dapat menghabiskan sisa harinya berdua dengan Jitsui, terlepas Hatano sendiri sering kali absen menikmati momen ini karena mesti mengikuti latihan basket. Di akhir hari yang penat, Jitsui dan dirinya akan bertukar kisah. Bisa tentang unek-unek Hatano yang harus satu kelompok dengan Kaminaga di mata pelajaran biologi atau tentang Jitsui dengan garapan manga sadis terbarunya. Semuanya, tanpa ragu, akan mereka ceritakan. Termasuk—

“Siang tadi, Oikawa-san menyatakan perasaannya padaku.”

—itu.

Malang bagi Hatano, mendengar kabar tersebut saat sedang menelan. Bukannya masuk kerongkongan malah masuk saluran napas. Hatano terbatuk, Jitsui refleks menepuk punggungnya sembari bertanya, _Hatano-san, tidak apa-apa?_

_Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Diberi berita seperti itu, siapapun pasti kaget!_ Pasalnya si Oikawa ini bukan pemuda biasa. Ia gemar menggoda lawan maupun sesama jenisnya hingga taraf yang ... tak perlulah Hatano jabarkan, Hatano masih _polos_. Singkat katanya saja, Oikawa itu berbahaya. Predator, kalau Hatano boleh deskripsikan.

Hatano tak ingin cerita Jitsui terhenti sampai sana—ia mau penjelasan serinci-rincinya, kalau bisa—, jadi ia katakan saja bila ia tak apa-apa meskipun tenggorokannya terasa agak perih.

Hatano berhasil lolos dari maut— _tersedak itu urusan serius, tahu!_ —dan mulai angkat suara, “Oikawa dari kelas B? Yang hobi menggoda pemuda-pemuda man—uhuk—sepertimu?”

Jitsui langsung membenarkan, “Kurasa tak ada Oikawa lain di sekolah kita.”

“O-oh, iya benar.” Bisa _chaos_ kalau eksistensi Oikawa ada lebih dari satu di sekolah, “Terus kau jawab apa?”

“Aku tolak. Kubilang saja jika aku tak menyukainya.”

“Sesederhana itu?” Hatano terdengar tak percaya, “Oikawa tidak memaksamu atau—atau ...”

Alis Jitsui naik sebelah, “Atau?”

“Atau—“ _Bagaimana ia menjelaskan ini, Tuhan?!_ “—y-ya, kau tahulah apa yang terjadi dengan si pemuda pengamat kupu-kupu dari kelas C ketika ia menolak Oikawa.”

“Eh? Soal itu bukannya hanya rumor, ya?”

“Bisa jadi bukan rumor, kan? Oikawa benar-benar memaksanya untuk menjadi kekasih dengan cara yang senonoh.”

Gelak tawa diuntai panjang, “Hatano-san sejak kapan mudah termakan kabar angin? Mana mungkin Oikawa-san melakukan hal-hal tak terpuji seperti itu.”

“Mungkin saja.” Hatano mendengus, “Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu, tahu.”

Ada semu merah yang dapat Jitsui tangkap di wajah Hatano. Melihat itu, Jitsui tersenyum simpul. “Percayalah padaku, aku dapat menjaga diriku sendiri. Terlebih lagi ... Hatano-san sudah sering mengajariku beberapa teknik bela diri, kan?”

Detik-detik sengaja Hatano sisipkan sebagai jeda sebelum akhirnya napas panjang ia keluarkan, “Kalau ada sesuatu, jangan sungkan meminta bantuanku.”

“Tentu saja.”

Di depan mereka, jalan terbagi dua. Sudah waktunya untuk berpisah meski keduanya masih ingin bercengkrama.

“Sampai jumpa besok, Hatano-san.”

Hatano menoleh, “Sampai jumpa bes—eh, sebentar.” Alih-alih melanjutkan kalimat perpisahan, ibu jari Hatano justru bergerak, menggapai pipi Jitsui, dan menyapunya halus, “Ada krim.” Krim yang melekat di ibu jari, selurus kemudian Hatano jilat.

Netra hazel dan obsidian ikut bersilih pandang. Hingga hening yang lebih lama, tak jadi dipertukarkan.

“... sampai jumpa besok, Jitsui.”

**.**

**.**

“Hatano-san!”

Merasa dipanggil, pemilik surai hazel menolehkan kepalanya, “Ah, Jitsui. Ada apa?”

Jitsui mendekat dengan langkah lebar, “Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu sore ini?”

“Oh? Boleh saja. Bantuan apa?”

Sudut bibir Jitsui terbit membentuk senyuman, “Lampion-lampion dan dekorasi untuk ruang aula, area _bazzar_ , juga lorong sekolah sudah selesai kami kerjakan. Bisa bantu pasangkan nanti?”

“Tentu saja bisa. Sudah bagian dari tugasku ‘kan?” Hatano terkekeh, selanjutnya meneruskan, “Berarti sudah nyaris semuanya, ya?”

“Begitulah. Tinggal menyelesaikan poster besar itu dan tugas divisi dekorasi pun selesai.”

Jitsui kedengaran senang, Hatano jadi ingin terkekeh sebelum teringat sesuatu.

“Ah! Jangan-jangan poster besar yang kau maksud itu—“

Kekehan ringan Jitsui tuai. Ia menyela dengan halus, “Iya, poster besar dengan gambar Yoru. Sebentar lagi akan tuntas.”

**.**

**.**

Hatano kebagian menghias aula sekolah dengan beberapa anggota dari divisi logistik. Sisanya untuk area bazzar dan lorong, diserahkan pada anggota logistik lain bersama dengan anggota divisi dekorasi. Untuk Jitsui sendiri, sedang melaporkan perihal perkembangan tugas divisinya pada divisi acara. Sore hari menjadi sangat ramai meski bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi semenjak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

“Ah! Sedikit lebih tinggi—oke! Cukup!”

Pemuda itu memberi aba-aba dan berdecak bangga pada hasilnya. Tunggu sampai Jitsui melihat ini semua!

**.**

**.**

Riuh yang sempat hadir pun pelan-pelan memudar dan pada akhirnya lekang tertelan masa. Penghuni sekolah kali ini hanya dirgantara yang makin gelap dengan satu-dua orang staf juga siswa di dalam gedung.

Salah seorang yang masih tinggal di sana adalah Oikawa, pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu sempat mengalami kegagalan romansa karena ditolak oleh pujaan hati.

_‘Maaf, Oikawa-san. Aku tak dapat menerimamu. Sudah ada orang lain yang aku sukai.’_

Oikawa berdecih. Bisa-bisanya ia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jitsui. Padahal selama ini, ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Mulai dari harta, pujian, serta lainnya. Harga dirinya seperti diinjak-injak.

Ini tak dapat dibiarkan.

Ia bukan tipe pemuda yang akan tinggal diam dan menyerah begitu saja pada keadaan. Dendamnya harus dibalas. Jitsui harus menerima akibatnya.

Oikawa mengedarkan pandang sejenak, ke kiri dan ke kanan. Lingkungan sekolah sunyi, tak akan ada saksi mata yang dapat melihat tindakannya. Pintu aula yang telah terkunci, lantas ia tendang sekuat tenaga. Bunyi keras pun menggema di heningnya malam, engsel ikut terlepas dari pegangannya hingga meninggalkan daun pintu yang terkulai.

Seringai licik terulas. Oikawa kemudian melenggang congkak, masuk ke dalam aula. Saklar lampu dinyalakan. Secara sekejab, pencahayaan mulai menerangi ruangan dan menampakan seluruh isinya. Lampion yang melintasi ruang dan berbagai kertas warna-warni menjuntai manis di tiap sudut.

“Ah, dekorasi yang indah.” Katanya entah pada siapa. Tangannya bermain-main usil dengan kertas yang melingkar membentuk spiral, “Sayang sekali jika semua ini harus hancur.”

Kertas tadi direnggut kuat-kuat hingga tersobek dan kertas-kertas lain pun berujung pada nasib yang sama. Lampion-lampion ditarik paksa dan diinjak-injak. Oikawa tertawa nyaring, memecah kembali atmosfer sepi beriringan dengan suara hentak kaki ke lantai.

Dalam semalam, sebuah parade luluh lantak oleh badai.

Oikawa meninggalkan semuanya, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

Jitsui, pagi hari itu, merasa semua jerih payahnya adalah percuma.

Aula, yang kemarin baru saja di tata sedemikian rupa, sudah serupa kapal pecah dengan segala kekacauannya. Berbagai dekorasi yang sempat menghiasi, kini sudah tak berbentuk dan malah teronggok seperti sampah puing-puing di atas haribaan lantai.

Salah seorang anggotanya yang pertama kali menyadari ini dan lekas saja melapor pada Jitsui yang baru saja tiba di sekolah. Anak itu datang dengan wajah yang sulit digambarkan, menjelaskan semuanya dengan terburu-buru. Tapi Jitsui bisa mengerti dengan fakta-faktanya. Ia bilang, pintu aula rusak dan seseorang telah masuk ke dalam untuk merusak segalanya.

Dan segalanya di sini ... benar-benar segalanya. Jitsui sampai tak tahu harus berkata apa saat melihat langsung kondisi aula. Bahkan tubuhnya masih geming di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar, enggan beranjak meskipun ingin lari dari kekacauan yang ada.

“Jitsui! Apa yang terjadi?!”

Kepalanya menoleh sedikit lemas ke asal suara. Hatano di sana, berlari mendekatinya dengan wajah khawatir, “O-oh, Hatano-san.” Ia berusaha tersenyum. Sulit tapi itu sudah menjadi cirinya, “... ada seseorang yang mendobrak masuk ke aula dan ... menghancurkan segalanya.”

Hatano cukup kagum dengan pembawaan Jitsui yang masih tampak tenang pada keadaan seperti ini. Jika Hatano yang ada pada posisi Jitsui sekarang, ia pasti sudah mencaci maki dan marah semarah-marahnya pada semua orang.

“... jadi sekarang ... harus diperbaiki semua, ya?”

Jitsui mengangguk samar. “Aku tak dapat kabur. Ini sudah tugasku ‘kan?”

Hatano bisa menangkap getar ragu-ragu pada suara Jitsui. Wajar, sebetulnya. Pentas seni sudah depan mata, tepatnya empat hari lagi, dan semua persiapannya rusak hanya dalam semalam. Waktu yang mereka miliki untuk memperbaiki semuanya, sangat terbatas dan Hatano mengerti bagaimana sulitnya ini meskipun Jitsui tetap berusaha tegar.

Tangan Hatano menggenggam pergelangan Jitsui dan tanpa bersuara, menarik tubuh pemuda itu agar jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Jitsui tersentak tapi tak melawan saat jarak mereka melebur menjadi sebuah dekapan hangat. Hatano pun bergerak lagi. Kali ini untuk mengelus belakang kepala Jitsui secara perlahan, berharap dengan begini, Jitsui dapat benar-benar bertahan.

Mereka tak mengucap sepatah kata, sampai Hatano dapat mendengar suara Jitsui yang melirih.

“... maaf.”

“Kenapa malah kau yang minta maaf? Ini bukan salahmu.”

“Tapi ... kerja keras Hatano-san untuk menghias aula jadi sia-sia. Aku ... minta maaf.”

“Heh!” Hatano melepas pelukannya. Manik jelaga Jitsui ia tatap lekat dan selurus selanjutnya ia menjentik keras kening Jitsui hingga terlihat bekas kemerahan di sana. Si empunya pun meringis.

“Sakit—“

Sebelum Jitsui mempertanyakan, buru-buru Hatano menyambar, “Kau ini aneh! Jelas-jelas di sini, usahamu yang dihancurkan!” Matanya masih menatap sengit Jitsui. Kesal juga lama-lama kalau melihat Jitsui lebih memetingkan perasaan orang lain terus dan mengabaikan dirinya sendiri.

Jitsui tertegun sejenak, “... aku sudah sering menoleransi kesalahanku sendiri. Jadi, aku tak apa-apa jika semua ini ... harus diulangi kembali dari awal.”

Lagi, Hatano menangkap getar keraguan dalam ucapan Jitsui. Terutama pada kalimat terakhir.

“Bohongnya dirimu tidak akan pernah mempan padaku, Jitsui.” Hatano menambahkan, “Kau boleh marah jika kau mau. Kau juga boleh menangis jika kau mau. Lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan asalkan jangan menanggung semuanya sendirian, _‘kay_?”

Manik obsidian itu menatap sosok di hadapannya dan ditatap balik secara penuh oleh pemilik iris hazel hingga urai napasnya berembus panjang. Hatano dan segala optimisme yang selalu ia tularkan, melingkupi Jitsui lalu pelan-pelan merengkuh erat-erat. Membuat perasaan yang semula mati, menjadi hidup kembali.

“Terima kasih, Hatano-san. Sekarang perasaanku jadi lebih baik.”

Ia dapat tersenyum lagi.

“Sama-sama. Senang mendengarnya.” Cengiran lebarnya yang usil, menampakan deret gigi tersusun, Jitsui jadi terkekeh saat melihatnya begitu polos sekaligus hangat, “Oh, iya, Jitsui. Sebenarnya aku punya ide, sih. Mau dengar?”

“Eh?” Jitsui mengerjap dua kali, “Ide apa?”

“Aku akan menyuruh sebagian anggota divisi logistik untuk membantu tugas divisi dekorasi. Ah, jangan khawatir! Mereka pasti akan setuju kok! Lagi pula semakin banyak tenaga, pekerjaan akan semakin cepat selesai ‘kan?”

**.**

**.**

“Jitsui-san!”

Jitsui yang baru saja selesai menelepon editor-nya pun menyahut, “Ah, iya. Ada apa?”

“Semua persiapan sudah selesai!” Gadis berkuncir di hadapannya melompat girang seusai melapor. “Dekorasinya sudah selesai semua! Kita tinggal memasangnya saja~!”

Kontan saja Jitsui tersenyum tipis mendengar kemajuan yang dapat mereka capai.

Hari pentasnya adalah besok dan seluruh dekorasi yang hancur, kini telah digantikan dengan dekorasi baru. Berterima kasihlah pada Hatano. Berkat sikap optimisnya dan tenaganya, Jitsui jadi dapat merampungkan tugas-tugasnya dalam tempo yang singkat. (Tak luput, Jitsui berterima kasih juga pada anggota divisi logistik yang ikut membantu.)

“Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian semua.” Jawabnya santun dan halus.

“ _Un_! Terima kasih kembali.” Sang dara balas, namun antusiasmenya langsung hilang, “Eh! Ada satu hal lagi yang belum selesai!”

Air mukanya menjadi bingung dan dipenuhi tanda tanya, “Apa lagi yang masih belum selesai?”

“Poster besarnya!” Lalu menyahut lagi, “Jitsui-san bilang, Jitsui-san ingin mewarnai gambar kucingnya sendiri ‘kan?”

**.**

**.**

Tirai kelam turun lagi dari haribaan. Sama seperti malam-malam yang lalu, riuhnya sekolah yang sempat ramai pun terenggut oleh sepi.

Dan sama seperti malam-malam yang lalu, Oikawa kini ada di sana. Memperhatikan dalam diam untuk kesempatan yang lain.

Hinggap kegusaran lain dalam hatinya. Tentang rencananya yang gagal malam yang lalu. Perkiraannya meleset tentang Jitsui dan divisinya. Rencananya, Jitsui tak akan sanggup bangkit dan divisi dekorasi tak akan sempat menyelesaikan semuanya dalam kurun waktu terbatas.

Tapi rencananya tak terlaksana dengan baik karena ada penghalang.

“Hatano sialan!” Oikawa mengumpat. Sengaja tak terlalu keras agar ritme yang sudah sesuai ini tak berantakan lagi, “Semua sialan!”

Pintu aula selesai diperbaiki pagi tadi. Oikawa mendekatinya bukan untuk memuji betapa cepat benda tersebut direnovasi oleh pihak sekolah, melainkan untuk merusaknya kembali. Titik berat tubuh, ia alihkan ke satu kaki yang telah siap untuk dilayangkan.

Namun tepat sebelum kakinya memberi dampak buruk pada pintu, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

“Ah, Si Perusak datang lagi ternyata!”

Oikawa sontak menoleh. Di bawah bayang-bayang pohon, Oikawa dapat melihat jelas kilat mata sewarna madu.

“Siapa kau?!”

“Sepertinya ada yang ketakutan karena tertangkap basah.” Sosok pemuda itu lantas terkekeh renyah. Pelan-pelan ia melangkah hingga bayang-bayang rimbunan pohon tak lagi mengaburkan identitasnya, “Hatano dari divisi logistik. Salam kenal.”

“Tch.” Oikawa menatap nyalang, tak senang mendengar nada suara Hatano yang seolah mengolo-oloknya, “Mau apa kau kemari?!”

“Seharusnya aku yang bertanya.” Hatano mendengus, kedua tangannya terlipat dan tersembunyi di balik kepala. “Untuk apa kemari? Mau menghancurkan kerja keras Jitsui lagi?”

“Bukan urusanmu!”

“Tentu saja ini urusanku.” Hatano menimpali, “Aku yang memasang semua dekorasi itu tadi siang. Kalau kau benar akan merusaknya, aku tak mungkin tinggal diam.”

Oikawa berdesis. Ia benar-benar tak suka jika rencananya gagal lagi, “Kau keparat!”

Tak berselang lama, Oikawa menerjang Hatano. Tangannya terkepal, siap memberikan tinjuan telak di rahang. Namun sepersekian momen milik Hatano lebih cepat. Dengan tenang, pergelangan tangan Oikawa ia genggam, ia kunci, menekuknya ke belakang hingga si empunya meraung keras, lantas tubuhnya disungkurkan ke tanah.

“Fiuh, sudah lama juga aku tak latihan seperti ini.”

“Tch! Kau keparat!” Oikawa meronta, merasa tak terima jika kalah.

“Hei, berisik. Sudah malam, nih.” Hatano sengaja makin menekuk lengan Oikawa. Oikawa, lagi-lagi, meraung. Dislokasi bahu bisa terjadi jika tekanannya seperti ini.

“Kkhh—aku bisa mengadukanmu ke pihak berwenang karena tindak melukai seseorang.”

“Diadukan?”

“Iya!” Oikawa menyeringai, “Kau tahu aku punya kedudukan cukup terpandang di sekolah. Aku dapat melaporkan tindakan tak terpujimu dan kau bisa mendapat hukuman berat.”

Hatano tersenyum tipis, dengusan geli meremehkan terdengar menjijikan bagi Oikawa, “Kalau begitu aku akan membagi masa hukuman beratku dengan dirimu.”

Oikawa terbelalak, “Apa maksud—“

“Aku dari tadi merekammu, lho!” Pemuda yang masih mengunci pergerakan lawannya berkata ringan, “Aku bisa melaporkanmu balik dengan tuduhan perusakan fasilitas sekolah dan usaha sabotase acara besar sekolah.” Hatano merendahkan kepalanya, selurus kemudian ia berbisik di depan telinga Oikawa, “Jangan sekali-kali kau hancurkan lagi usaha Jitsui. Aku dapat pula melakukan hal yang buruk padamu jika aku mau.”

Dari sana, Oikawa menyadari jika ucapan Hatano tadi bukanlah gertakan belaka.

**.**

**.**

Jitsui memandang semburat jingga di angkasa. Koak gagak yang senantiasa menemani, kini tertutupi oleh bunyi keramaian di bawah sana. Napasnya terurai panjang, ada setitik kelegaan yang disisipkan sangat jelas. Pentas seni hari ini berjalan sukses dan seketika itu pula, beban berat di bahu Jitsui terangkat, seakan mengapung pergi terbawa hela angin.

Sampai tiba kilas balik singkat tentang masa-masa yang telah berlalu. Masa-masa yang berhasil mengundang senyum tipis di bibir Jitsui, masa-masa saat persiapan pentas seni masih berlangsung. Jitsui tak dapat memungkiri bila banyak hal terjadi dalam tempo singkat. Namun meskipun singkat, semuanya meninggalkan kesan tersendiri dalam benak Jitsui.

Aktivitas memandang dirgantaranya dihentikan oleh suara derit pintu. Jitsui pun jadi menoleh ke arahnya.

“Sudah kuduga kau di sini, Jitsui.”

Hatano mendekat setelah menutup kembali pintu dan ulas senyum Jitsui semakin terkembang melihat siapa yang datang, “Halo, Hatano-san.” Sisi sebelahnya yang masih kosong, Jitsui tepuk-tepuk, “Duduklah di sini.”

Yang baru saja hadir, menuruti dengan duduk di bangku panjang. Tubuhnya langsung bersandar ke dinding dengan tangan sebagai bantalan kepala. “Fuuuh, akhirnya selesaaai!”

“Ah, iya. Syukurlah semua berjalan lancar.” Jitsui mengerling ke Hatano, “ _Otsukaresama deshita_ , Hatano-san.”

Hatano balas dengan lirikan usil, “ _Otsukare_!”

Jitsui terkekeh, “Bagaimana tugas terakhirnya? Kudengar kau harus mengangkat kardus-kardus berisi konsumsi ke belakang panggung.”

“ _Capeklah_.” Hatano tanggapi tanpa basa-basi, “Tapi asyik, sih! Daripada hanya diam di tempat dan melihat semuanya bekerja.”

“Kebiasaan Hatano-san, tak bisa tinggal diam.” Jitsui mengeluarkan tawanya lagi.

Hatano yang mendengarnya cuma mendengus geli, “Tidak ke aula? Penampilan musiknya sebentar lagi mulai, lho.”

Sang surai hitam menggeleng, helai rambutnya mengayun seirama, “Tidak. Terlalu banyak orang. Aku mau istirahat sebentar. Lagi pula suaranya bisa kedengaran sampai sini kok.”

“Benar juga.” Manik hazel menengok lagi ke atas langit. Matahari yang semakin tenggelam dan pendar cahayanya yang kian gelap, menjadi pusat perhatian Hatano, “Sudah berapa lama kau ada di atap sekolah, Jitsui?”

“Baru juga dua puluh menit.”

“Ah, begitu.”

Hatano diam dan Jitsui ikut diam, jawaban tak ada lagi yang menggantung di antaranya.

Jeda menjelang cukup lama sebelum Jitsui membuka mulutnya kembali.

“Hatano-san ... ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu.”

Hatano memberi responsnya, “Ingin mengatakan apa?”

Sayup-sayup, suara musik mengalun terbawa oleh hela angin yang halus, mengisi ruang yang sempat kosong di antara keduanya.

Jitsui sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar dapat menatap langsung Hatano, “Terima kasih atas segala bantuanmu.”

Pemilik paras manis, mengulas senyum yang apik, membuat pipi Hatano bersemu tipis. Hatano terbatuk, berusaha menemukan dirinya kembali.

Awalnya Hatano ragu dengan mendaratkan tangannya di atas kepala Jitsui dan mengusapnya pelan-pelan.

“Tidak perlu seformal itu.” Matanya tak bisa menatap Jitsui langsung, malah dialihkan ke sembarang permukaan lantai saking malunya, “... sudah sepantasnya aku membantumu ‘kan?”

Perlakuan serta ucapan Hatano membuatnya geming sesaat. Namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengundang lagi tarikan naik bibirnya.

“Hatano-san.”

“... iya?”

Gerak tangan Hatano terhenti ketika dengan cepat Jitsui menyematkan kecupan polos di pipinya. Hatano sontak saja menoleh, wajahnya berubah warna semerah delima, dan berinisiatif langsung memberi jarak yang cukup untuk tak merasakan napas Jitsui menggelitik kulitnya, “HEI! JITSUI KENAPA KAU—“

Tanpa berdosa, Jitsui tertawa kecil. “Salah sendiri Hatano-san lengah dan tak menatapku sewaktu berbicara. Serangan dadakannya jadi tak bisa dihindari, kan?” Jitsui masih tertawa, sedang Hatano mendengus keki—pemuda ini kadangkala suka seenaknya sendiri. “Maaf, tapi sebenarnya, ada satu hal lain yang ingin aku katakan pada Hatano-san.”

Dan nyatanya, meskipun Hatano dapat dengan mudah mengenali segala bentuk dustanya seorang Jitsui, tetap saja ia tak mampu mengetahui muslihat apa yang Jitsui sembunyikan di balik perangai tenangnya.

“Aku menyukai Hatano-san.”

“Haaah!”

Belum selesai Hatano menarik jeda, Jitsui sudah memberi pernyataan mengejutkan lain. Manik mata jelaganya kelihatan menatap Hatano lugu, tapi Hatano tahu jika Jitsui sengaja berpura-pura.

“J-Jitsui ...”

“Jadi bagaimana? Aku menunggu jawabanmu, Hatano-san.”

Hatano masih berusaha menjaring kata-kata yang tepat untuk dirangkai menjadi jawaban yang sesuai isi hatinya. Tapi lisannya tak mampu diajak kompromi dan malah mendadak kaku di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia mengerang kesal, rambutnya diacak asal. Jitsui sampai-sampai bingung dengan perubahan mendadak Hatano.

“Hatano-san, kalau ingin menolakku juga tak apa-apa kok.” Katanya kalem. “Aku mengatakan itu supaya aku lega saja.”

Kepala Hatano malah tertunduk lalu diam beberapa saat. “... kau itu menyebalkan karena selalu seenaknya sendiri, Jitsui.”

Jitsui tersenyum tipis, “Ah, maaf. Kebiasaan buru—mmph!”

Bibir mereka bertemu, bersambut dalam kecupan ringan yang hangat. Momennya berlangsung tak lama hingga seakan menguap ditelan detik, kedua kini saling bersilih pandang. Hatano yang pertama kali membuka tabir keheningan.

“... aku tak menolakmu.”

Bahkan di saat semuanya telah terungkap jelas, Hatano masih tak mampu berucap terus terang.

Tapi begitupun tak mengapa, sebab Jitsui bisa memahaminya.

“Senang mendengarnya.” Jitsui balas halus dengan rekah senyum ikut mewarnai parasnya.

Hatano membuang napas panjang, setelah akhirnya ia bisa berkata. “Pinjam bahumu,” Jitsui belum mengiyakan, namun kepala Hatano sudah disandarkan di sana. Hatano tahu jika Jitsui tak akan protes, “Aku mau istirahat sebentar.”

Sedetik kemudian, ia berujar, “Ah, baiklah.”

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya ingin menikmati waktu dalam diam, sama sekali tak bertukar suara. Sementara, langit sudah menjelma kian gulita dengan tabur gemintang.

Terdengar ledakan besar, seiring kemudian ada kelap-kelip cahaya berbagai warna, mulai mengisi keheningan mereka.

“Hatano-san, ada kembang api.”

**Author's Note:**

> sedikit catatan untuk karekterisasi oikawa.....  
> Setangkap saya, karakterisasi Oikawa itu seseorang yang menggunakan berbagai cara untuk memenuhi keinginannya dan punya ekspresi yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak... ini bisa keliatan pas dia deketin cowok kupu2 itu /uhuk/ dan langsung ngeledakin rumahnya supaya ngilangin bukti(?)  
> jadi mohon maaf jika karakterisasinya sedikit atau malah jauh banget dari aslinya, karena ini diambil dari perspektif saya (_ _)
> 
> Ah, untuk lagu yang dipakai itu: Primary-yuiko - Spring Snow Fragment


End file.
